IBC 13 Programs to Watch Out For this 2016
December 1, 2015 IBC 13 is owned and operated by the Intercontental Broadcasting Corporation under the leadership of Jose Avellana as the chairman. With Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. as the owner and producer of Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), he has implemented changes on IBC 13’s line producer of Secarats for programs, talents and music recording. According to Abuan, the new partnership will allow IBC 13 to position itself asthe line producer, develop with new talents and artists. To my knowledge, Secarats is now the assets and property of IBC. They have launched new shows for the 4th quarter of 2015. IBC 13’s upcoming TV shows for 2016 are also to look forward to. Glory Jane – a local adaptation of the popular 2011 Korean drama of the same title and adopted into a first-ever curriculum-based teleserye starring the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza as a high school classmate, under the production venture of IBC 13 and the newly-established Secarats Television. Glory Jane (Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform)) Roberta – a soap opera based from the novel of one of the best writer/director Mr. Mars Ravelo starring the Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan set to air on the 1st quarter of 2016. This will be Carleen’s very first daytime teleserye, under the production venture of IBC 13 and the newly-established Secarats Television. Mars Ravelo's Roberta (Carleen Sky Aclan) Hulog ng Langit – the value-oriented drama about the heartwarming high school students which is depicted by the lives of exploited, moral values above the heaven and unfortunate teenagers. Featuring the Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson, under the production venture of IBC 13 and the newly-established Secarats Television. Hulog ng Langit (Patrisha Samson) Cash Cab Philippines – a local version of the British game show, hosted by Ryan Agoncillo assume the role of cab driver and show host, driving passengers to their destination while quizzing them on general knowledge. Questions asked during the ride will start easy and become trickier with contestants winning cash prizes for each correct answer. An incorrect answer means a strike and contestants have up to three strikes before they are booted out of the cab, no matter where they are. Contestants will have two "shout outs" for help if they are stumped on a question and can either call a friend or ask a random stranger on the street Cash Cab Philippines (Ryan Agoncillo) Syrena – fresh from the succes of the first-ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, IBC 13 ventured into another mermaid fantaserye, starring Sofia Andres in her title role. Syrena (Sofia Andres) Captain Barbell – a remake of the popular Captain Barbell starring Dominic Roque in his title role. This will be Dominic’s very first starring role on primetime TV. Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque) Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan – a television series based from the movie Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan will be starred by Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews. It is set to air first quarter of 2016. Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (Vilma Santos, Dindo Fernando, Hilda Koronel) Bida Best – a nationwide reality talent search that will feature a talented contestants from singers, models, and group dancers ages 6 to 21 years old and above, also to air on the first quarter of 2016, under the production venture of IBC 13 and the newly-established Secarats Television. Rayver Cruz will be hosting the show. With these new line up of shows, it will surely entice viewers to turn their network to the third giant IBC 13 and check out these new and exciting shows that they have in store for us.